


i'm a water colour washin' off

by Thelonewolfdies



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonewolfdies/pseuds/Thelonewolfdies
Summary: Prompt for anon on tumblr: "trini reacting to kimberly kissing her neck and playing with her hair or vise versa"





	

"Tissue." Kim demands, holding her hand out imperiously from under Trini’s arm.

Trini reaches out, trying not to shift too much. She grabs the box with her left hand and passes it around to Kim, who dips it in the cup of water next to her before dabbing at Trini’s shoulder, making her shiver.

“There we go.” Kim drops the tissue, picking up her brush again and tracing along the corded muscle apparent in Trini’s shoulder. The cold of the paint shocks Trini, and she sucks in a breath.

“Stop moving, you’re gonna ruin it.” Kim says, nearly whining, and Trini barely holds back a sigh. “Sorry, am I boring you?” She asks, with a teasing lilt in her voice.

“How could I possibly be bored?” Trini asks. “It’d probably be more entertaining if you told me what you were painting, though.” She twists her neck around, trying to catch a glimpse of what Kim’s painting on her right shoulder without warping it, but Kim simply puts a hand on top of her head and and moves it forward again, causing Trini to growl playfully at her.

“Not yet, babe. My masterpiece isn’t _quite_ complete.”

“There’s only one masterpiece in here, and her name’s Kimberly Hart.”

Kim’s brush stills on her.

“I’m not sure whether to be exasperated at how bad that was, impressed that you managed to turn that into a pickup line, or insulted that you think my painting skills aren’t good enough to produce a masterpiece.”

“All three?” Trini phrases it as a question, turning around just enough to flash a cheeky grin at Kim, who sighs and turns her head back to the front again.

“You’re lucky you’re beautiful.” Kim replies, twanging Trini’s bra strap where it sits on her otherwise bare back.

Kim moves the brush in a swirl from her spine up to the nape of her neck, and Trini can’t help the shiver that sparks down her back.

“You okay? Too cold?” Kim asks, stopping.

“Nope! I’m fine.” Trini replies, her voice an octave too high.

“Are you sure?” Kim’s voice drops to a whisper, the brush moving in lazy swirls up the side of Trini’s neck, stopping just short of her hairline.

“Yep.” It comes out strangled, though, and Trini thinks belatedly, clenching and unclenching her fists, that it probably wasn’t _that_ convincing.

“Are you _sure?”_ Kim’s asks, her voice coming from much closer, and Trini only just stops herself from ripping up a section of carpet at the feeling of her girlfriend’s warm breath on her ear.

“Totally.”

“Good.” And Kim moves from behind her, settling in front of Trini, between her legs.

“Are you done painting?” Trini asks, her voice a hoarse whisper, and Kim’s eyes dart down to Trini’s lips and back up to her eyes.

“For now.” Kim studies her, her head cocked to her side, her gaze travelling from Trini’s dilated pupils to her parted lips, and down to the fingers threaded through the carpet in a white-knuckled grip. “You look tense.”

Trini wants to burst out laughing, because surely that’s gotta be one of the _most_ stereotypical overture to some kind of erotic massage ever, but her laugher dies in her chest as Kim’s fingertips trail along her fist, loosening the fingers in the carpet one by one before wandering up her arm. Trini leans into the touch as her hand comes up to her chin, leaning in to kiss her but Kim puts a finger to Trini’s lips and pushes her away.

“Relax.” Kim purrs, touching the paint on her neck. “Paint’s dry,” she notes, scratching lightly at Trini’s scalp as she undoes her bun and cards her hair through the locks tumbling down Trini’s neck.

Trini moans softly, her head lolling to the side to allow Kim better access to her neck, and Kim moves in slowly, surely, to place a gentle kiss on her neck as her other hand joins the first and knots into her hair, gently pulling.

Trini gasps as Kim peppers kisses up and down her neck, her tongue darting out to trace the shell of her ear, and Kim giggles lightly.

“This isn’t very relaxing.” Trini chokes out, her hands hesitantly coming to relax on Kim’s waist. “I-“ her voice catches in her throat as Kim experimentally tugs on her earlobe with her teeth, her hands continuing to scratch through her hair. Trini moves her hands from Kim’s waist to cup her face, dragging her up into a heated kiss.

Kim moans into the kiss, moving forward to settle in Trini’s lap as she leaves her hair alone and digs her nails into the meat of Trini’s shoulder, moving with her.

Trini smiles into the kiss. It’s pretty gratifying to know she can make Kimberly Hart make a noise like that, but she becomes pretty incapable of conscious thought when Kim drags her nails down Trini’s shoulder blades, ruining the paint and scoring red lines in her back.

“You messed up your masterpiece.” Trini reproaches her, bumping her nose.”

“Trini, I know fuck all about painting. I just thought it would be cute.”

“Wait.” Trini moves back and pulls Kim’s hands (those magical, _magical_ hands) off her. “You mean to tell me I’ve been sitting here for half an hour in nothing but my bra and pyjama shorts, freezing my ass off because you thought it would be _cute?”_

“Yeah?” Kim shrugs, and flashes her a smile. “It was, wasn’t it.”

“Maybe,” Trini drapes her hands over Kim’s shoulder, looking at her in the eyes and enjoying the way Kim gulps when she leans down and whispers in her ear “but I’m going to make you pay for it.“

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and yell at me at kimstrinis.tumblr.com!!!


End file.
